RWBY: ROMA
by Golden Fires
Summary: The Schnee company is not the only dust company out there, there was really only one other in the Vytal region: Legionnaire Refining. But that company was not as fortunate. This is the story of the other heir in the Dust world: Alexander Lanciere: The Legionnaire Orphan. Possible OCxWeiss, possible OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: ROMA

**My attempt at a RWBY OC Insertion fic. Enjoy and leave a review or a favorite if you want to. I will not stop this fic if no one reviews, because I like my character and will use him regardless.**

Prologue (Rust)

"Trust nothing, for it all breaks: machines, words, letters, minds, bodies, souls." My Father once told me that. I now know I should have believed him. We live in a time where only two in every hundred kidnapping cases are looked at. It should have been surprising that my father's kidnapping case was even looked at, though in retrospect it really wasn't. I was then angered when the told me that the police officer in charge ordered his troops to storm the home, killing everyone in the building, including my father. They gave their condolences then walked away.

After the incident as they called, and by they I mean the media, I was given control of the company and acted through a new person: Runen Ornase. Alexander Lanciere was my company name only, and any friends not affiliated with the company knew me as Runen Ornase, the Roman Soldier from Signal. As my mother always told: Deception is a weapon, "Persuasion is a tool, and spying is never a crime. Know everything, and you rule the world."

At signal, I was part of the Archery club and the Knight's sword and shield team. That's because my weapons are Ceaser and Anthony/Artemis, A Roman shield and short sword that transform in to a crossbow with a handle and a fore grip. Though, I long stopped creating weapon systems. I remember where one of my projects went terribly wrong: The Armor Project.

The Armor project was an attempt to create the next type of android platform by use of the purest of energy crystals. The Armor's sheer energy corrupted some of it's programing and the three armors escaped. I hunted the Rusted one down, but not before it cut open my left arm. The reports state the Silver Armor was killed after the annual concert at the White Castle. Unfortunately, The Gold Armor is still unaccounted for to this day. The other project is Project Soul Reader, an endeavor to discover the true nature of Aura and Semblance's.

A knock battered on my door. I got up from my desk and crossed the room to see Ceaser and Anthony sitting in the corner near the makeshift alter to my father that I still pray to. I got to the door and looked through the seeing hole in my sighed, "This again."

The door was kicked in and I immediately slid back and grabbed Ceaser and Anthony, bashing the first assailant against the wall before stabbing him through the chest with Anthony. The second assailant was slashed across the chest and then kicked back into the hallway clutching his face. The third and forth rushed in and were immediately bashed in the face then slashed up in the room. The rest fired guns and arrows at me, so I raised Ceaser, The arrows and bullets doing nothing against the shield. I sheaved Anthony into the slot in the shield and transformed the two into Artemis, named after the god of Archery, a crossbow that had a circular ten arrow, automatic cycling, magazine with simple iron sights for quick target acquisition. Four headshots later and all the assassins all lay dead in my office.

I searched the obvious leader of the group given the flashy colors. I picked two obvious business cards of his body and called a friend, "Yeah, Hi Ocelot…Sorry, I know you have that name but it _is_ easier than Obsenovakav, right…yeah, they pulled that shite again…Yea, we have to move the lab, but I have an idea, lets just take it with us to Beacon Academy, so pack it up and make such that you have everything set to go tomorrow…Yeah, you never have let be done yet, late Ocelot." I hung up the phone and simply stared out the window, "Well, tomorrow should be interesting at the very least." I put a hand to my face and wiping, and noticed I was bleeding from the lip, "Those sons of actually got me this time, and they are improving." I hit the music player and listened to Mirror, Mirror by the daughter of the company my father fought against. Not in hate, but for profit. My name is Alexander Lanciere, the heir of the _other_ dust company in the Vytal continent, the Legionnaire Refining Company.

**I need some opinions here: good, crap, average. What do you think of Artemis/Ceaser and Anthony? Finally, whom do you think M and A are? Or who is this Ocelot Character? Find out next time. -GF**


	2. Silva Arsia

CHAPTER 1: Silva Arsia

The landing pads for the Dust Aviator Duster Model Airships were extremely hectic to the point where the untrained eye might see panic and pandemonium. The pads had crews scrambling to clear the pads and prepare for the students arrival. One particular student that would be riding in the Dusters was currently sitting on the roof of the main hanger watching the planes prepare for takeoff. Runen sat there in his combat armor: a red shirt with a silver chest plate that extended down to right above his waist, a pair of red pants with silver armor that extended from the waist down to his feet, black armored boots were worn his feet. A silver helmet sat atop his head. A rectangular shield rested on his back, stretching from the base of his neck to the roof on which he kneeled. The shield was painted red and had two yellow lightning bolts crossing the shield and a black wreath with an eagle, wings spread, looking right in the center.

The figure took off his helmet and placed it next to his left leg. The man was white-skinned, a pale-white even. This indicated he preferred the indoors to being outside. The hair was cut short and was brown, but a darker chocolate brown. The facial features were vague even: he had a round face with no facial hair and a rounded nose. The most defining feature was his eyes: Black pupils. Since that was his most defining feature, the figure took out a pair of contacts lenses, turning his eyes a definitive dark green.

The figure simply sat there until the landing pads cleared of everyone except the flight crew and students of Beacon Academy, including a male with short white hair and gold eyes in white medieval armor, not unlike that of those from the Giant Armor Experiment, Claymore sword included. The figure jumped from the roof and walked up to the Knight, "Ocelot." The Figure greeted.

Ocelot smiled and slung an arm around the figure, "Runen! So nice of you to grace us with your presence." Runen immediately smacked Ocelot in the back of the head, "Shut it, you idiot." Of Course, Runen could keep a smile off of his face.

-Runen's POV-

I sat with Ocelot in the corner of the Duster as the other students. I felt comfortable with Ocelot; his father was the one who looked over me as I recovered from the lost of the rest of my family. My mother died from a dust explosion at one of the new plants, I can't even remember her face, but I know of all she did. Ocelot was another person in the following of scientific pursuits of Aura as opposed to my wanting to solve all the mysteries of dust, as we tried to give Auras to inanimate objects, it was natural that we worked together. Just his scares were less visible; his entire chest was scared as a result. I laughed and sighed, "We were idiots weren't we?"

Ocelot snickered and said, "Still thinking about Armor?"

I gave him a 'no duh' stare, "We created three advanced combat armors that almost killed you and me. As well as some random singer in the White Castle."

Ocelot leaned against the wall, "Ever find out who that was?"

Runen leaned on the railing and stared out the window, seeing a rad-cloaked girl getting hugged tightly by a blond hair student, possibly best friends or relatives, "I have a list of candidates."

"Who?"

" Alexia Sarasvati, Michael Sacra, Penelope Orate, and…"

Ocelot leaned towards Runen, "…_AND?"_

Runen sighed and looked at a girl in white and blue outfit with a snowflake on the back of it, a custom rapier on her hip next to a pack on her waist. Her hair was long and white, but was ponytailed to the right as opposed to center; "Weiss Schnee…she was singing her song Mirror Mirror the day of the attack, though the concert was long after the performance…if she had stayed…"

"She may have encountered the Gray Armor, Triarii…"

"Exactly…I have my suspicions, but the media is incredibly tight lipped and the Schnee Company has said nothing about it at all."

Ocelot thought about the situation for a while, "Does she think your still in Mistral Region?"

"According to the press, I am currently disabled below the knees. Considering I can still walk, that's bullshit. However, it has kept the media off my ass, but left my friends isolated. So, she has no bloody idea."

"Should, I be sad at that?" Runen shook his head and spoke solemnly as the school approached, "No, all is well."

The duster landed and all the students filed out of the plane including Runen and Ocelot. Another pair of siblings stepped of the plane: Matthias and Alexi Augustus. Matthias was dressed in camouflage clothing with a bulky vest on top of the outfit. His brown hair swept back as to not be in his face or in front of his hazel eyes. A bulky looking assault Rifle rested on his back. Alexi was a pike-wielder; her pike was as much for transportation as it was for fighting. Alexi had water blue hair that went down to her waist and red eyes. Her outfit was blue in color and was a lot like a combat skirt except there were sections of red armor on her arms, legs, torso, and back. The lance turned into an Arm-mounted ballista in the same manner that Matthias' Rifle extended into a Katana for combat.

Runen was speaking about various 'science things' as Ocelot would put it when Matthias and Alexi approached Runen and introduced themselves. "Hey, there!" The ever-peppy Alexi said as she literally jumped in placed as she spoke. "Hello there." The neutral sounding Matthias spoke. "I am Runen, this is Ocelot." "Hello." Ocelot said in a happy voice.

"I'll keep this brief." The Headmaster started, "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. When you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But, I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The headmaster then walked off to the right and the assistant headmaster Miss Goodwitch spoke, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Did anyone else get a weird feeling about Ozpin there, like he was distracted as he was spoke." Runen spoke.

"Yeah. You got like that at the meeting of the board during our work on…" Ocelot provided not wanting to talk about the Armor project after it went terribly wrong.

"He was definitively strange. Almost like he was haunted by something." Matthias provided. Alexi nodded in agreement before grabbing the hand of Matthias and running of with her stoic brother. Ocelot motioned for the door and they walked off towards the ballroom to prep for the night, as the sun was rapidly falling from its dominion in the sky.

As the sun fell, more and more students succumbed to slumber as the night approached its apex at roughly one in the morning. Ocelot still sat with Runen as he looked around, "Alex, it's clear." Runen took out his contacts and the disguise that Alexander wore disintegrated as his eyes returned to it's normal black color, creating the illusion that he had no pupils. His hair was still dyed though. Runen, no _Alexander_ blinked several times before he spoke, "Those contacts are suffocating. I hate them." Alexander looked around as confirmed that no one was awake before speaking to Ocelot again. "Okay, what are the latest reports on the location of Auxiliary? And the Armor project in general?"

"Well as you know the first batch failed catastrophically with platforms GOD, LLEGON, and AUXILIARY escaping into the wild. GOD was destroyed within the facility as you fought it yourself. Reports claim that LEGION was killed at the White Castle in Northern Vale, but no evidence of this has been uncovered. Auxiliary was tracked to the Arc Forward Ruins, the old base established by Captain Arc during the Great War to stop the Grimm advance that was occurring in the deep emerald woods. There is only one problem, it's now a Grimm nest supposed guard by a rank 7 Hydra Grimm, meaning it has seven heads." Ocelot stopped for a glass of water before speaking again, "Platforms 1-27 have all been scratched on the basis of over-independence. Nothing is working to cause the obedience the red dust android series; the Armor project simply cannot combat the free will the white dust gives them. It is pure life, such as the black dust at HQ is pure death."

After a time of silence Alex spoke as the moon peeked through a curtain space long enough to illuminate Alexander's eyes. "I have an idea. Create one new platform, give it its free will, and then convince it. Do what you need to do in order to give me a willing soldier in the form of a human sized armor. Make it my height…" Alex spoke.

"What should we name this one, you never have named one yet…" Ocelot started.

Another pair of eyes in the form of the eyes of the Schnee heiress gazed at the black orbs that were Alexander's eyes, but that was all she could see: his eyes and then nothing else due to the darkness. Alexander then spoke up as said solidly the one word that would be the Armor #28's name, "Heir."

**Chapter 1 done.**

**So, how did I do with Ocelot and Alexander's relationship? As to explain any confused with Alexander/Runen, Runen is Alexander's disguise from the media that hounds him and the identity he wanted to leave behind. Alexandr will only be called such, when his is our black-orbs-for-eyes friend.**

**Well, Weiss thinks Alexander is at the school, but does she know what is going on, and that he is responsible for the Armor project? And will "Captain Arc" play a bigger part in this, yes. Juane will be a very important person, along with Lie Ren, later on in the plot.**

**Reviews are nice, but not required, **

**Good Day, **

**GF**


	3. Antium

**I would like to say a huge thank you to all who reviewed, followed, favorite, and even so much as read the story specifically:**** tempjg360, destinyTail0, and Niar-Muse. Thank you all so much for reviewing and for your constructive criticisms.**

**Review answers**

**Tempjg360: The start of Runen (Alexander)/ Weiss romance has not actually been started yet, right now there relationship is professional at best and enemies at worst for reasons explained in the next chapter.**

***When Runen says "Oce." It is pronounced "Ah-sss"**

****IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THE ARMORS: Some of you may have noticed that the Armors have two names. The names are all caps: GOD, LEGION, and AUXILARY are there official names. Hastati, Triarii, and Calvary are human-esqe names that Ocelot gave them because it sounds more human.**

Rain poured from the black storm clouds down the bloody stairwell that led to the outdoor plaza. Giant footprints dented the cement on the way to the plaza that currently three people were fighting. The three fought in a ring, a roughly circular shape created by the bodies of researchers and mining personnel who ha gathered for a bonfire that would never occur. The destroyed lay in the center, crushed into the giant footprint that encompassed where the fire once stood.

At one end stood a giant suit of armor colored platinum. The armor did not speak, for it's actions spoke for it. It wished to be free from its prison with his brothers who already were running for freedom. It wished to be free, GOD wished to be free. The armor readied itself to do battle against its opponents, the two men who oversaw his creation and development into being: Obsenovakav and Lanciere. The Roman Commander and the Knight who bore his resemblance.

GOD charged at the two and attempted to cut them both in half as Alexander jumped over the sword and Ocelot ducked beneath it. Alexander fired a rope arrow at the Armor and then at the wall in an effort to contain it, but the Armor GOD simply tore out the section of wall. Alexander dodged rolled out of the way of the wall and spoke, "Well, that didn't work…"

Ocelot charged and gave GOD a few slashes with his claymore. GOD started to lose pieces off his arm and chest, exposing the wiring underneath. GOD swung his sword and missed Ocelot again because Ocelot had jumped over it. GOD then quickly reversed the strike and cut Ocelot across the chest. Ocelot was flung backwards and landed hard against the wall, landing finally in a sitting position with the rest of the Bodies of the researchers, blood trickling down his armor. Alexander saw this and was enraged, "OCE!*"

GOD then spoke in the mechanic voice, "Target eliminated." Alexander slid under a horizontal style and jumped out of the way of a vertical one. The vertical one did catch his left arm, cutting it open. Alexander groaned in pain, "Terminate this GOD!" Alexander held out his left hand and it glowed dull yellow, lightning cracking down from the sky a second later, frying some of the internal components of GOD, but not killing it. Alexander ran over and slid his sword between the plates of GOD's Chest plate, piercing the white dust container that gave it life and individuality. The white dust reaction violently and exploded, sending Alexander straight to the ground.

As Alexander's vision cleared up, Ocelot limped over to Alexander and helped his up, "Your still freaking crazy." Was all Ocelot said.

"Aren't we all." Was Alexander's only reply as the white dust remnants of GOD rained down, "Aren't we all."

CHAPTER 2: Antium

Runen Woke up to Ocelot slapping his chest plate in order to cause the necessary noise required to wake the sleeping Roman soldier. Runen opened his eyes to see Ocelot squatting in from off him in full shining armor, "Wake up Runen, We have places to be, relics to find, and Grimm to kill."

Runen stood up and walked with Ocelot to the cafeteria, where he noticed an orange haired girl bouncing around a black haired male in green eastern-style clothing. Runen ignored him in favor of listening to the mildly entertaining argument between the Augustus Sibling: Matthias and Alexi.

"Alexi for the _thousandth_ time, it doesn't take a rational human being three hours to do their hair if the end result is a simple ponytail." Matthias said as he banged his head against the table at the word thousandth.

"It is my first day at bloody beacon academy and I will damn well be presentable." Alexi said while scarfing down food.

"Yeah, a motor mouth with a vulgar mouth and no table manners, that sure is presentable, Well good luck with that sis. I am going to try to actually do something valuable with my time." Matthias said as he got up and left.

"My hair was valuable time well spent thank you very much!" Alexi said as her brother continued to walk away.

Matthias was sitting by the launch pads when Runen and Ocelot marched up, making them the first three there. Ocelot spoke first, "Nasty argument there with your friend."

Matthias snorted in laughter, "Hardly, Alexi and I argue like that all the time. It happens when one of you is adopted." Matthias motioned towards himself as he finished reassembling his weapon after cleaning it. Runen nodded then spoke with his hand thrust towards Matthias in greeting, "Runen Ornase. Happy to make your acquaintance."

"Ruslan Obsenovakav, but you can called me Ocelot, it is much easier."

"Matthias Augustus." Matthias took Runen's hand and gave it a firm handshake as Ozpin arrived with seemingly everyone else in the class. After Ozpin's speech and Jaune's seemingly dumb statement, Runen smirked to Matthias and Ocelot. As Ocelot saw the smirk he asked one simple question, "So, are we racing then?"

Runen deployed his shield from it's deactivated state on his arm to full readiness, "Absolutely…3…2…1…GO!" At Go, Runen was launched into the air, "Head start, Foul!" Ocelot complained slightly as he was launched right after him.

**Yes, I am alive; I simply have been away from any source of Internet connection. The original intention was to post this and chapter 3 at the same time, but chapter 3 just crossed 3,000 words so it is taking a little bit longer to write…**

**So, I figured I would post this and announce that there is a poll on my page for the interaction of ROMA and RWBY. A lot of backstory in the next chapter (Specifically Ocelot and Alexi) so be prepped for that. Yes, I am making Matthias' backstory last.**


End file.
